


My Two Hundred Word Drabbles (H/HR - H.M.S Harmony challenge) - Part 2

by damadape



Series: My Two Hundred Word Drabbles (H/HR - H.M.S Harmony challenge) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damadape/pseuds/damadape
Summary: This is my personal collection of the bimonthly Two Hundred Word Drabbles challenge from the H/HR - H.M.S Harmony discord server.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: My Two Hundred Word Drabbles (H/HR - H.M.S Harmony challenge) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093853
Comments: 36
Kudos: 67
Collections: HMS Harmony Discord Drabbles





	1. No Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for 2nd June 2020: Harry agrees when Hermione asks him to knit with her in OOTP.

Harry sighed inwardly. Despite feeling exhausted from what felt like the longest week he's ever had at Hogwarts, something about Hermione’s gleeful look was making it difficult for him to turn down her offer.

 _I’ll break it to her gently, so I won’t seem like a prat,_ he thought.

'I don’t know, Hermione. I’ll probably only hinder you,' said Harry carefully.

'Oh, don’t be silly,' said Hermione eagerly. 'Everyone needs to start somewhere! It'll be fun, I promise. And it will help you forget about those detentions you had with Umbridge!'

'Well ...' Harry felt conflicted.

'Please?' said Hermione. 'Why can’t you and I have something that we can do together? You and Ron already have chess and Quidditch.'

Harry thought for a moment and felt a little guilty.

'Alright, I’ll give it a go,' he said resignedly.

'Oh, thank you, Harry!' exclaimed Hermione as she threw her arms around him. As she let go, she stifled a yawn. 'Ok, I really need to go to sleep. Goodnight!' She gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and squeezed his hand before making her way up to the girls’ dormitory.

Harry stared and slowly smiled. _No regrets there,_ he thought.


	2. The Prefect's Compartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for 16th June 2020: Harry and Hermione as prefects or Head Boy and Head Girl.

‘Well, that was boring,’ muttered Harry as the Prefect’s compartment started to empty itself.

Hermione looked at him reproachfully. ‘I do hope you’re joking. Being a prefect is a really big responsibility, Harry!

‘So why did they make Malfoy one?’ pointed out Harry. ‘And I’m only saying that they droned on a little. It’s like they were channelling Binns!’

Hermione rolled her eyes in derision.

They remained seated in silence for a while. Harry had started to gaze out of the window before deciding to break the silence.

‘So, do we just patrol the train then? That’s what the Head Boy and Girl said, yeah?’

‘Yes,’ said Hermione eagerly. ‘And we can punish those who are misbehaving. And no, you can’t punish Crabbe and Goyle just because they are friends with Malfoy!’ she added as Harry was opening his mouth.

‘I’m sure I’ll catch them bullying a couple of first years eventually,’ he shrugged.

‘Hopefully, you’ll have the good sense to punish them by the book,’ frowned Hermione.

‘With you by my side, I’m sure you’ll manage to convince me,’ smirked Harry. As he looked away, he couldn’t help feeling a little perplexed at the faint blush on Hermione’s cheeks.


	3. Slughorn’s Christmas Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for 30th June 2020: Harry and Hermione go to Slughorn's party together.

Hermione stared as her mind started working at top speed. To her utter surprise, Harry had just asked her if she wanted to accompany him to Slughorn’s Christmas party. Yet she couldn’t piece a coherent enough sentence to answer him. Finally, she asked,

‘You mean as friends, right Harry?’

Harry flushed. ‘Well, I mean ... if that’s what you want ...’

‘What do you mean?’ she blurted out.

‘Um ... well, we don’t have to go as friends if you want. We can be each other’s dates,’ said Harry quietly.

A blush crept to Hermione’s cheeks. Yet before she could say anything, Harry mumbled, ‘It’s fine. I’m being stupid, I’m sorry. I’ll just ask someone else, ok?’ As he turned to shuffle off, Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand. ‘I’m sorry, I just ... well, you caught me a little off guard, Harry.’ She squeezed it gently. ‘Do you have a crush on me, Harry?’ she asked tentatively.

Harry gave her a small nod. ‘I thought since you and Ron ... well, I thought maybe you and I can give it a go instead’.

Hermione thought for a moment before giving him a small smile. ‘I’d love to, Harry.’


	4. The Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for 14th July 2020: Harry never forgiving Ron in Goblet of Fire.

As the flames of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room started to die down, so did the celebration. Rambunctious behaviour was slowly taken over by several yawns and wistful musings of a good night’s sleep. Slowly, everyone started to make their way up to their dormitories, pausing only to briefly congratulate Harry on the daring tactics that he used to get past the Hungarian Horntail on his Firebolt.

Not feeling particularly tired just yet, Harry sank into one of the comfy armchairs near the dimming fireplace; the hefty golden egg still clutched firmly to his chest. Ignoring the memory of him rejecting Ron’s pathetic apology in the first-aid tent, he gingerly turned it over in his hands. He was busy musing on what he could possibly decipher from its shrieking sounds before realising someone had just sat down next to him. A small smile played on his lips as he realised it was Hermione. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead, she surprised him by throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. As Harry hugged her back, gloomy thoughts of how he and Ron might never be on speaking terms again seemed to fade away.


	5. Twinge of Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for 28th July 2020: What if Harry had followed Hermione after she overheard Ron's insult and ran away crying in First Year?

As the mass of students slowly thinned out, Harry finally managed to catch up to Hermione. His echoing footsteps made her turn around, and she gave Harry a rather reproachful look.

‘Why are you following me?’ she asked bitterly. ‘Have you come to make even more fun of me?’

‘No, of course not,’ stammered Harry. He felt the bottom of his stomach drop as he realised how tear-stricken Hermione’s face was; the twinge of guilt that he’d felt seep through him earlier deepened. Yet before he could say anything else, Hermione took a deep breath and said, ‘I don’t understand why you would say something like that about me. I have feelings just like everybody else, you know.’ She wiped her tears away with her palm before shakily adding, ‘I really thought you’d be above name-calling.’

‘I am,’ said Harry fervently. ‘I’m really sorry about this. Believe it or not, I actually know how you feel. And I’ll talk to Ron, ok? I know he regrets saying that.’ He offered out his hand, desperately hoping she’d see it as a gesture of friendship and goodwill. Hermione looked at it briefly before deciding to take it.

‘Thank you,’ she said quietly.


	6. Dreading the Ramifications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for 11th August 2020: Harry and Hermione pretend to date following the release of Skeeter's article "HARRY POTTER'S SECRET HEARTACHE" in Goblet of Fire.

‘Are you being serious, Harry?’ said a stunned Hermione. ‘I was only joking when I said that yesterday!’

‘Well,’ said Harry nervously. ‘I thought it might make everything a little less complicated.’

After Snape had read the _Witch Weekly_ article aloud in class ( _The foul git_ , Harry thought bitterly), he couldn’t stop dreading the ramifications that Hermione might end up facing. He finally managed to corner her the next day just after dinner, and timidly relayed his suggestion.

‘What, and you’re just _looking out for me_ , I suppose?’ she fumed. ‘I can take care of myself, Harry!’

‘I know you can,’ he said feebly. ‘I just don’t want to see you get hurt.’

Hermione sighed irritatedly. ‘ _Fine_ ,’ she growled. ‘If it stops you worrying, I _suppose_ we can pretend to date.’ She frowned before adding, ‘Just to make it clear, I don’t want any unnecessary public displays of affection. Just stick to hand-holding and little things like that.’

‘Absolutely. Whatever you say,’ agreed Harry.

Hermione’s expression softened. To Harry’s surprise, she kissed him on the cheek. His face suddenly felt rather warm.

‘Thank you for being so sweet, Harry,’ she said softly. She then grinned. ‘Oh, and you’re telling Ron.


	7. A Book at the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for 25th August 2020: Harry and Hermione are spending the last days of their summer holiday together at a beach before they go back to school for their fifth year!

Harry sighed as he looked over towards Hermione, her hair tied up in a messy bun as she sat reading a heavy-looking novel. An early birthday present from a close relative, she told Harry when he rolled his eyes at the idea of Hermione reading a book at the beach.

‘Any good?’ asked Harry good-naturedly.

‘It is,’ beamed Hermione as she looked up. ‘It’s about this girl who’s searching for her lost friend and her imprisoned uncle. There’s also this talking animal spirit called a dæmon that keeps her company too.’

‘Ah,’ said Harry, thinking how the story did indeed sound interesting. ‘That thing on the cover looks a little like a time-turner, doesn’t it?'

‘It does,’ she smirked. She slid a bookmark in between the pages of the book before closing it. ‘Want to go for a quick swim?' she asked as she stood up and quickly removed her beach robe.

‘Sure,’ swallowed Harry, momentarily mesmerised by her well-fitting one-piece.

‘Come on then,’ she said brightly, holding out her hand.

As he reached out and took it, he couldn’t help glancing back at the large, black dog kneeling next to them that was eerily sporting a rather big grin.


	8. What’s Your Name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS Prompt for 1st September 2020: It's September 1st and Harry and Hermione are back at Platform 9 and 3/4.

‘Excuse me,’ said a quiet voice. ‘Would you mind if I sit here?’

Harry tore his eyes away from the window and looked at the person who had just come in the compartment. It was a girl about his age. She had already changed into her Hogwarts robes.

‘Sure,’ Harry nodded.

‘Thank you,’ she said politely as she took the seat opposite him. She had very bushy brown hair and large front teeth.

‘Are you new as well?’ asked the girl.

‘Yeah,’ nodded Harry.

‘It’s rather exciting, isn’t it?’ she said, her eyes suddenly lighting up. ‘I mean, you go through the metal barrier and you’re suddenly facing this enormous train! Of course, my family isn’t magical, so I guess it’s always going to be more astonishing for someone like me.’

‘My relatives aren’t magical either,’ said Harry.

‘Then you know exactly what I mean!’ continued the girl eagerly. ‘I was so surprised when I got my letter. In fact, I even bought a few extra books so that I can read up on the magical world. Oh, my name is Hermione Granger. What’s your name?’ she said, holding out her hand.

‘Harry Potter,’ smiled Harry as he shook it.


	9. Above and Beyond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for 8th September 2020: After dying during the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry finds himself in the future ... where Hermione Granger is the new Dark Lord because the only person she ever loved, Harry Potter, had died.

‘You left me, you arsehole!’ shrieked Hermione. ‘Did you honestly think I'd ever be okay with that?’

‘I’m sorry, Hermione! I was just doing what I thought I had to do,’ insisted Harry.

‘I looked everywhere for you,’ she yelled. ‘I thought Voldemort was lying when he said he killed you in the forest. I never thought you’d ever be so stupid as to go and face him alone. IT’S BEEN FIVE YEARS, HARRY!’

‘What?’ he spluttered. ‘What do you mean, five years?’

‘It’s been five years since I last saw you!’ screamed Hermione. ‘I couldn’t sleep for months, knowing I’ll never see you again! Everyone kept telling me to give up, to move on. I went above and beyond trying to find ways to bring you back!’

‘What are you talking about?’ demanded Harry, suddenly feeling rather cold.

Hermione laughed humourlessly. ‘The things I’ve done, the beings I’ve slaughtered,’ she spat. ‘Hagrid wasn’t too happy with what I did to those unicorns. And do you have any idea how hard it is to examine _them_ up close?’ she said, gesturing to the horde of dementors slowly surrounding them.

‘But ... why?’ he choked.

‘Because I love you!’ she cried.


	10. One Too Many Firewhiskeys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS Prompt for 19th September 2020: Hermione's 41st birthday!

‘So please show up on time tonight,’ Harry reminded Ron for the umpteenth time that week. ‘Then we can all sneak in and surprise her.’

‘I still think you’re mental, mate. I’d never dare forget my wife’s birthday, even if it was for pretend,’ said Ron.

‘Yeah, well, it’s not been fun at all so far,’ grimaced Harry, recalling Hermione’s forlorn expression from that morning. ‘Just make sure to remind everyone, okay?’

‘Sure,’ said Ron, clasping Harry’s shoulder. ‘We’ll be there, I promise.’

Later that day, Harry finally apparated back home and sighed to himself as he sat down. He hated lying to Hermione, but he remembered her once telling him that she never had a surprise birthday party because her parents were never good at keeping secrets from her. Armed with this little nugget of knowledge, he sought Ron out earlier that week and made him tell everyone to completely ignore Hermione’s birthday and to attend the surprise party he’s planning for her that very evening.

Harry smiled to himself as he recalled all their previous birthday celebrations. After all, seeing Hermione, now the current Minister for Magic, have one too many Firewhiskeys is always such a wonderful treat.


	11. A Small Way Outside of the Marquee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for 22nd September 2020: In Second Year, Hermione says: "It says here that the only downside to Polyjuice is that true love can see through it." To which Ron replies, "Well, none of us are in love with Malfoy, so that won't be a problem."
> 
> Flash-forward five years and it's Fleur's and Bill's wedding. Harry used the potion to disguise himself as Cousin Barny. But yet ... why is it that Hermione seems to be the only one who can see through his disguise? She recalls her research about the Polyjuice from all those years ago and realises with astounding clarity that she's in love with her best friend.

‘Hey Ron, I think Harry needs to take some more Polyjuice,’ Harry heard Hermione whisper a little while after the ceremony ended. He, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had found a table away from the crowd and were watching everyone dance.

Ron and Ginny looked quizzically at Hermione. ‘You’re joking, right?’ said Ginny. ‘He looks perfectly alright to me.’

Harry felt rather confused, but it wasn’t until the other two briefly excused themselves when Hermione frogmarched him a small way outside of the marquee.

‘How are you doing that, Harry?’ she immediately demanded.

‘Doing what?’ he asked bewilderedly. 

‘You’re supposed to be in disguise! So why am I suddenly seeing … well, you?’

‘What are you talking about Hermione?’ asked Harry, suddenly feeling worried. ‘Are you feeling alright?’

‘Of course I’m feeling alright,’ she snapped. ‘I just can’t understand why I keep seeing _you_!'

Harry shrugged before suddenly recalling a rather faint memory. ‘Remember that thing you told us about how true love sees through Polyjuice disguises?’ he asked hesitantly. ‘I mean … you’re not –’

‘What? No, of course not!’ Hermione spluttered.

‘Right, of course. That would be silly, wouldn’t it?’ said Harry sheepishly.

‘Right,’ murmured Hermione. ‘Of course. Silly.’


	12. A Heavy Sense of Melancholy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Oh,’ said Ron, his smile fading slightly. ‘Are you that bad at kissing?’  
> ‘Dunno,’ said Harry, who hadn’t considered this, and immediately felt rather worried. ‘Maybe I am.’  
> ‘Of course you’re not,’ said Hermione absently, still scribbling away at her letter.
> 
> Prompt for 6th October 2020: Harry asks her just how she is so sure he's not a bad kisser.

'How do you know?' said Harry in surprise, as Ron gawped at him and Hermione. ‘I mean, we’ve never –‘

‘Yes, I’m aware that we’ve never kissed, Harry,’ said Hermione impatiently. ‘I just mean that Cho’s emotional state is entirely separate from the fact if you’re a good kisser or not. She’s still distraught after Cedric’s death last year, you know.’

‘Yeah, I guess so,’ muttered Harry, still feeling despondent. Ignoring Ron and Hermione’s continuing dispute in the background, he turned his thoughts once again to what had just occurred in the Room of Requirement, and felt a heavy sense of melancholy weigh on him.

‘Harry,’ said Hermione, interrupting his introspection. He looked up to see her sitting next to him. ‘You should go to bed. It’s really late. Everyone else is already asleep.’ When he didn’t reply, Hermione sighed. ‘Are you seriously worrying you’re a horrible kisser?’ she asked.

He shrugged.

‘Look, close your eyes,’ she instructed. As he did so, he suddenly felt Hermione’s soft lips on his.

‘See?’ she smirked. ‘You’re not horrible at all. It was rather nice, actually.’

‘Thanks,’ mumbled Harry, feeling stunned.

‘Now go to bed,’ she ordered. ‘And don’t you dare tell Ron.’


	13. The Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS Prompt for 10th October 2020: Based on the following image - https://www.instagram.com/p/CGK1dSOgSiu/

Harry gritted his teeth in frustration. If only he’d taken a moment to actually think his answer through before blurting it out. If he had, he and Hermione would probably still be blissfully kissing instead of sitting and staring at each other in rather uncomfortable silence.

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to sound like that,’ began Harry tentatively. When Hermione didn’t interrupt, he continued, ‘You know what my life is like. I can’t risk being with you. I don’t want to give Voldemort or his Death Eaters another reason to target you just because you’ll be my girlfriend.’

‘Harry, I’m not asking you to tell the _Daily Prophet_ that we’re dating,’ said Hermione wearily. ‘I’m just telling you that if you think you’re getting handsy with me without any form of commitment, then you have another thing coming.’

Harry sighed. ‘You’re right. I’m just worried about the consequences if somebody finds out.’

‘Which is why you’d rather just snog me in private while running your hand up my skirt?’ snorted Hermione, ignoring Harry’s flushed face at her rather blunt statement. ‘Don’t worry, Harry. I promise to be very discreet as long as you promise to commit to me.’


	14. Still Sane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for 20th October 2020: During the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, a Time-Turner was damaged and sent Harry and Hermione spinning through time. They find themselves back in the Department of Mysteries though, but their friends were gone, there were no Death Eaters in sight ... but they are confronted with the shocked gaze of an older woman and man who everyone calls "Minister Granger-Potter" and "Mister Potter, Head of the DMLE".

'Wait, so we end up marrying each other?' said a stunned Harry, his face suddenly bright red.

'Honestly Harry, is that all you’re focusing on?' hissed Hermione, her cheeks similarly aflame.

‘You know, I’m amazed we’re somehow all still sane,’ mused the older Hermione. ‘I suppose it could simply be the fact that it’s because we’ve time travelled before, so we know what to expect.’

‘Or maybe we’ve finally become immune to weird stuff,’ suggested the older Harry with a small smirk.

‘Well, whatever the case, you definitely can’t stay here. I suggest you floo over to our place. We’ll talk later when we’ve finished with work,’ said the older Hermione, gesturing to the ornate fireplace. Harry started to make his way towards it before realising that Hermione was still sitting, looking around the office in awe.

‘Am I really the Minister for Magic? And this is my actual office?’ she asked quietly. Her older self smiled as she nodded.

‘What about me?’ inquired Harry, looking at his older self.

‘Head of the DMLE. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement,’ he explained.

‘A tad ironic, I know,’ smirked the older Hermione. ‘Although he does look rather sexy in his uniform.’


	15. So Ghastly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS Prompt for 31st October 2020: Harmony in a Halloween setting.

‘Harry, why must you subject me to such an awful film?’ said Hermione, grabbing the remote to pause it.

‘Hey, I’ve been meaning to watch this for a while now,’ said Harry indignantly. ‘Why do you always criticise the films I pick?’

‘Oh, come on, it’s so ghastly! Did you have to rent the most graphic one in the shop?’

‘Yes, because it’s Halloween, Hermione!’ he argued.

‘Well, fortunately for us, I got us something better to watch,’ she said, plucking a familiar-looking film out of a Blockbuster plastic bag.

‘Hermione, please don’t tell me you rented _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ again,’ groaned Harry. ‘You do this every year. You tell me to pick up a scary film, and then you always rent that one behind my back!’

‘But it’s such a good film, Harry!’ said Hermione enthusiastically. ‘And it’s certainly not grotesque like – what’s this one called again?

‘It’s called _Saw_ ,’ grumbled Harry before sighing in defeat. ‘Fine,’ he said disgruntledly.

Hermione eagerly leapt forward to change out the film.

‘Oh, cheer up,’ she said as she cuddled up next to him on the sofa and kissed him on the cheek. ‘I promise we’ll watch your choice next year!’


	16. A Rather Fierce Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for 3rd November 2020: For this week's prompt, we're going back to first year. What if, in the potions room, Hermione refused to leave Harry? They proceed to the last room and face Quirrell together.

Harry stared at Hermione, who was looking back at him with a rather fierce look.

‘Hermione, you can’t come with me,’ said Harry. ‘I mean - it’s not safe -’

‘All the more reason for me to come with you then, isn’t it?’ said Hermione briskly.

‘But our plan - you getting Ron and sending Hedwig to Dumbledore -’

‘You said it yourself that Ron’s probably fine, remember? Or were you lying just to not make me worry?’

‘Well, no, I mean - he only looked knocked out -’

‘Exactly. And as much as I don’t like the idea of having Ron wake up on his own, I like the idea of you facing Snape on your own even less.’

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came out.

‘And I wouldn’t worry about the potion. I’m sure even the tiniest amount will let us go through those flames. Besides,’ Hermione’s cheeks reddened slightly. ‘I kind of owe you for saving me from that troll.’

Harry sighed. ‘But Hermione - this is too much -’

‘I don’t care, Harry. I’m coming with you,’ she snapped, before suddenly grabbing the smallest bottle and taking the merest sip of the potion.


	17. Close Proximity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for 17th November 2020: Harry had a very shitty fifth year and the only good thing to happen to him was when he mastered Legilimency ... and saw himself from Hermione's eyes. When before he only thought of himself as a danger magnet and an all-around loser, from her eyes he saw himself as this brave, amazing boy that she couldn't live without. And maybe she was starting to love him as more than just a best friend.
> 
> At the end of the fifth year, in the Battle of the DoM in their plight to save Sirius, Hermione gets injured. This was Harry's awakening when he finally realized that he felt the same.

‘Harry?’

Glancing back, he saw Hermione looking tentatively at him. Despite feeling less anguished following his earlier conversation with Luna, he still didn’t feel comfortable attending the Leaving Feast, opting instead to venture back to the empty Common Room.

‘What are you doing here?’ he mumbled. ‘Why aren’t you at the feast?’

‘You weren’t there,’ she said simply. ‘Do you mind if I sit next to you? I won’t bother you; I promise.’

As Harry shuffled to make room for her, he quickly realised how distracting Hermione’s close proximity was, especially after he had been trying to ignore what he’d accidentally found out when Hermione demanded he practice his Legilimency on her and Ron. The confusion and significance surrounding the burgeoning feelings that she tried so hard to hide from him, and whatever semblance of that he was sure he returned for her, seemed to pale in comparison after everything that happened in the Department of Mysteries. 

Yet this did not stop him from letting Hermione slowly envelope her hand in his while she nestled her head in the crook of his neck. Harry instead sighed, finally feeling more at ease for the first time in a very long time.


	18. Holding Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for 2nd December 2020: When a little too much Butterbeer or Firewhiskey was consumed, Harry and/or Hermione finally confess to each other, drunkenly.

‘Another drink?’ offered Hermione, holding out a Butterbeer bottle to Harry.

‘I’ve already had my fair share,’ he said.

‘Oh, go on,’ insisted Hermione. ‘It’s a celebration, remember? You deserve to indulge a little.’

Shrugging, Harry took it, thanked her and took a long swig. He glanced back at Hermione, who was sitting quite close and looking at him rather intently.

‘What are you looking at?’ he asked, cocking his head.

‘You. You’re awfully attractive, you know,’ she replied, her cheeks tinged red.

‘Oh. Um, thanks,’ mumbled Harry. ‘So are you, you know,’ he added before suddenly feeling rather tongue-tied.

‘Really?’ beamed Hermione, leaning even closer to him on the sofa.

Harry nodded as Hermione’s lips suddenly captured his. Groaning silently as she gently bit his bottom lip, the light buzzing in his head from all the Butterbeer dared him to hold her closer, to let his hands wander dangerously down her lower back -

The sound of a pointedly loud cough made them both jump apart. Flushing profusely, they looked up and realised that the entire Common Room was staring at them.

‘Well,’ said Ron, biting back a smirk. ‘How long have you two been holding back on that?’


	19. Damaged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for 15th December 2020: What if, during third year, when instead of turning the time-turner three times like Dumbledore suggested, they accidentally turned it for more clicks? And, what if, they landed when the Marauders were just starting their seventh years at Hogwarts?

‘Wait, so you’re telling me we went back in time, something you’ve been doing all year, but now it all went wrong, and we went back even further than we intended?’ asked Harry, trying hard not to panic.

‘Yes,’ nodded Hermione wearily. ‘I don’t know what went wrong, though. Maybe the time-turner got damaged somehow when we faced the Whomping Willow earlier.’

‘Right. And just how far back do you think we went?’ asked Harry nervously.

‘I don’t know,’ wailed Hermione. ‘We need to find Professor Dumbledore. Maybe he can help.’

‘Well, we won’t know if we keep hiding in this broom cupboard, will we?’ said Harry, poking his head out of the door. ‘Wait, someone’s coming –’

He suddenly froze, gazing in astonishment as he witnessed his father and Sirius, looking no older than Percy Weasley, dressed in black school robes, engaged in a quiet conversation. Harry managed to catch a snippet as they passed by.

‘Moony’s looking really awful, isn’t he?’ whispered his father.

‘Well, it’s nearly the full moon. He can’t help feeling peaky around this time.’ hissed Sirius. 

‘Hermione,’ said Harry slowly, turning back to face her. ‘I think I know how far back we went.’


	20. A Second Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for 29th December 2020: What if Harry and Hermione adopt Delphini AND Teddy? How will this family fair?

‘A baby?’ gaped Hermione. ‘Bellatrix and Voldemort had a baby?’

Harry nodded. ‘She’s about Teddy’s age,’ he said quietly. ‘Kreacher’s been taking care of her ever since we found her.’

‘Does she have a name?’ inquired Hermione.

‘Delphini,’ replied Harry. ‘Odd name, isn’t it?’

‘Well, it’s probably reminiscent of the Oracle of Delphi,’ mused Hermione. Ignoring Harry’s blank look, she added, ‘Although I’m not sure why this baby made Ginny break up with you.’

Harry sighed. ‘She can’t stand the idea of me taking care of the child whose parents caused so much death,’ he muttered. ‘Dumbledore always said I have this great ability to love. Maybe if I raise her right, she won’t turn out like her parents. Ginny understands what I’m trying to do, but she can’t find it in her to support me. Neither can Ron, for that matter.’

‘I see,’ said Hermione sadly.

‘I’m just trying to give her a second chance. I mean, she’s only a baby, for Merlin’s sake,’ said Harry ruefully.

Hermione took his hand. ‘Don’t worry Harry. I’ll help you,’ she said, squeezing it. She then smiled at him. ‘You can even call me Aunt Hermione from now on, if you’d like.’


	21. Getting Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS Prompt for 1st January 2021: How Harry and Hermione celebrated the start of the New Year together.

Hermione sighed as she hung up her mobile. ‘It’s official,’ she said to Harry. ‘Daddy’s tested positive for Covid.’  
  
‘How is he?’ Harry asked her quietly, as she collapsed next to him. Hermione did not reply but instead buried her face in his chest. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around her.  
  
‘Not good,’ came Hermione’s muffled voice, before resurfacing to face him. ‘Mum’s going crazy. This whole pandemic has been hard on them, but I hoped that with the vaccine around the corner, they’ll eventually be in the clear, but somehow Daddy caught it.’ she tiredly added, ‘What an awful start to the New Year. And here I was hoping things will start getting better.’  
  
‘They will, Hermione,’ said Harry gently. ‘Look at Dudley. His entire family caught it, and they’re all doing better now.’ He then thought for a moment and said, ‘Why don’t we ask your Mum to come and stay with us until he gets better? We can even take turns taking care of him, seeing as we're both immune to the virus.’  
  
Hermione gave him a tender look before kissing him full on the mouth. ‘What did I ever do to deserve you?’ she said lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For context, this is a mini-sequel of sorts to An Impromptu Gift. Hope you liked it!


	22. Get Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for 12th January 2021: Where Hermione consumes Felix Felicis so she could finally beat Harry in a duel... but her luck leads to other things.

'Heck of a wand you've got there, Potter,' whispered Hermione mischievously in Harry's ear.

'Oh, believe me, I've been whomping my willow thinking about you for ages, Granger,' he groaned.

A warm flush appeared on Hermione's cheeks as Harry's hands wandered dangerously low, yet the Felix Felicis in her system was not making her nervous at all. She was surprised that the potion had helped her charm him into staying behind after their duel in the Room of Requirement (which she let him win to ensure he'll be in good spirits when she later approached him).

'That's actually kinda hot,' confessed Hermione while Harry resumed kissing her neck. Perhaps it was her competitive nature, but she was pleased that Harry's less than honourable thoughts had been so consumed by her. 'In fact,' she found herself saying. 'I may have thought of you like that once or twice.'

'Really?' said a surprised-looking Harry, giving Hermione such an earnest and hopeful look that her heart did a little tap dance.

'Yes,' she said, realising the potion wanted her to be honest. 'Despite appearances, I've liked you for a long time.'

'Me too,' admitted Harry.

'So,' she grinned. 'Ready to get lucky, Potter?'


	23. A Little More Confidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for 26th January 2021: Harry teaching Hermione how to ride the broom. 😉 Either during Hogwarts or post-Hogwarts!

‘You’re not a horrible flier, you know,’ grinned Harry after Hermione landed and dismounted shakily. ‘You just need a little more confidence,’ he added encouragingly.

‘You really think so?’ asked Hermione hopefully.

‘Definitely,’ nodded Harry. ‘But seriously, what’s brought this on? You’ve never shown much interest in learning how to improve your flying skills.’

Hermione’s eyes narrowed. ‘I told you not to ask me that,’ she huffed.

‘I know, but I’m really curious,’ pleaded Harry. ‘Is it really so embarrassing that you can’t even tell me?’

Hermione sighed. ‘Fine,’ she mumbled. ‘I’m doing it to impress Ron.’

Harry’s throat suddenly felt rather dry. ‘Oh,’ he croaked.

‘I really like him Harry, and I want him to be impressed with me the next time he sees me on a broom. It’s sort of a surprise.’ she said.

‘Oh, okay,’ said Harry.

‘Anyway, thank you, Harry,’ said Hermione, giving him a quick hug. ‘Are you coming in?’

Harry shook his head. ‘I’m going to get some flying in. I’ll see you later.’ She gave him a wave which he returned half-heartedly, his stomach tightening as he fervently wished that he’d plucked up the courage to ask her out before Ron ever did.


	24. Almost Nauseating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for 9th February 2021: Our faves are both convinced the other does not see them in a romantic light, but one day when the other is sleeping (could be during the tent if ya like), one hears the other mumble a name in their sleep - their name.   
> In the morning the person who overheard is really awkward and blushy even tho they try not to draw attention to the fact that they now know, which the other person definitely notices. Some dancing around, some awkwardness, some floof, and ofc they get together.

'Hey Ginny,' Harry asked quietly. 'Is Hermione avoiding me or something?'

Ginny nodded. 'Yep.'

Harry's heart sank. 'But why? Did I do something wrong?'

'Well, I'm not supposed to say -'

'Please, Ginny? I'll do anything, I swear.'

Ginny snorted. 'Fine, but you'll definitely going to owe me for this.' She took a deep breath. 'She went to wake you up a couple of days ago and heard you say her name.'

Harry stared. 'So?'

Ginny grinned wickedly. 'It's the way you said her name, you see. Hermione thought it was rather suggestive.'

'Suggestive?' repeated Harry, his cheeks heating up.

'Oh, yes,' said Ginny, her grin now even wider. Harry thought she was enjoying this way too much. 'Poor thing couldn't run out of there fast enough. That's why she's been so shy around you. She didn't think you liked her in that particular way.' She then sighed and added, 'You know, I've been watching you two for ages. You're both so into each other that's it's almost nauseating. Just ask her our already!'

Harry felt a smile play on his lips. 'She really does like me?'

'Yup, now you better go upstairs and tell her that you do as well!'


End file.
